carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Playful Heart Monkey
Playful Heart Monkey is a Care Bear Cousin who appeared in various forms of 80's Care Bear media. Appearance He is a light brown monkey whose Belly badge is a red heart-shaped balloon flanked by various party favors. Personality Rarely if ever serious, Playful Heart is a practical jokester of the wildest kind. When he's not telling a joke, he's busy planning his next prank or oddball scheme just to get a laugh. While he's probably the last guy you'd call to handle anything that requires even the smallest degree of tact, he's also the one who's willing to put his whole body on the line just to put a smile on someone's face. His natural agility makes him feel right at home in the treetops of the Forest of Feelings. He and Funshine Bear share the same personality traits. Since they like to joke around, laugh, and play. Original series ''The Care Bears Movie'' Playful Heart is one of the first cousins seen in the inaugural Care Bears movie along with Brave Heart Lion, who encounter Friend Bear, Secret Bear, Kim, and Jason after they accidentally ended up in the Forest of Feelings. After escorting them to the edge of the forest, they meet the rest of the Care Bears who came looking for them, and rally the rest of the Care Cousins living in the area to assist their new friends in taking down the evil Spirit. Helping seal away The Spirit for good, Playful Heart and his friends are made official members of the Care Bear Family. ''Care Bears'' TV series Playful Heart makes his television debut in the Dic series episode "Lucky Charm", where he is seen playing keep away with cake Proud Heart Cat intended for a party with her friends. Though the two become at odds, they must learn to work together to help a girl named Millie who believes she has bad luck. Later, when Cheer Bear becomes depressed because she can't cheer up Grumpy Bear, Playful Heart helps organize and perform in a comedy show called "Laugh Night" in an attempt to cheer them both up. ''Care Bears Movie II'' The second Care Bears film tells the story of how Playful Heart and the rest of the Care Bear Family first arrived in Care-a-Lot after being rescued from the clutches of Dark Heart by True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse. While Playful Heart only appears in a few small scenes, it can be assumed that he too was captured by Dark Heart later in the film, and eventually helped him to become a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Playful Heart once again runs afoul of Proud Heart Cat by accidentally ruining her prized garden, and tries to make it up to her by turning on her new fountain given to her by a "secret admirer". Unfortunately, that "admirer" turned out to be Mr. Beastly, and even more unfortunately the fountain couldn't be turned off and flooded the entire Forest of Feelings. Forced to move in with the Care Bears in Care-a-Lot, the two group begin to quarrel after having to share close quarters, and Playful heart and Proud Heart must work together to convince Mr. Beastly to help fix the problem. Later, when Grumpy Bear, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Brave Heart Lion, and Baby Hugs and Tugs go on a camping trip, Playful Heart and Funshine Bear team up to play practical jokes, including ones involving yelling for help from a "swamp monster". However, when a real swamp monster does indeed arrive, the two are forced to fend for themselves while protecting Baby Hugs and Tugs. Playful Heart is one of the Cousins participating in a basketball game against the Care Bears. When Swift Heart Rabbit is injured, an exhausted Playful Heart is called to take her place, but Lotsa Heart steps in instead. The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland Playful Heart makes a cameo appearance in the third movie helping Proud Heart tend a shop. 2000's series Playful Heart is one of nine Care Bear Cousins who received a redesign for their 2003 re-launch toyline. His appearance remains basically the same, but now has bright yellow fur and his belly badge has been modified to put the party hat resting on top of the heart rather than in front of it. His hands and feet are also a slightly lighter color than the rest of his body. This version has not appeared in any form of 2000's Care Bears media aside from merchandise. Comic series Playful Heart makes three appearances in Star Comics' Care Bears series, including a minor background appearance in the issue 2 story "The Green-Eyed Monster". In issue three, Playful Heart is among the Care Bear Cousins who are hit with a mysterious blue ray that drains all their energy and cheer, and must join up with the Care Bears to confront the villains responsible: a group of would-be alien invaders call The Gloomies. In the issue 5 story "The Very First Care Bear", a prequel to Care Bears Movie II, Playful Heart is one of the Care Bear cubs rescued from Dark Heart's lair by Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear and taken to safety in Care-a-Lot. Descriptions No one has as much fun as Playful Heart Monkey. The whole world is his playground. He has a talent for turning everything into a game. Because life's a party for him the symbol on Playful Heart Monkey's tummy is a heart-shaped balloon with party favors. Notes *While his specific species is never officially revealed, his prehensile tail suggests that he may be a spider monkey. He may just be a generic monkey, though. 'In other languages:' Danish: Drille Hjerte ("Tease Heart") Dutch: Vrolijkhart Aap ("Merry Heart Monkey") French: Toufripon le Singe ("Always Rogue Monkey") French (Canadian): Coeurfou le Singe ("Crazy Heart Monkey") German: Affe Klettermax ("Steeplejack Monkey") Hungarian: Maki ("Lemur") Japanese: プレイフルハートモンキー Norwegian: Skøyerapen ("Prankster Monkey") Portuguese: Alegria ("Joy") Spanish: Mono Corazón Travieso ("Naughty Heart Monkey") Spanish (Argentina): Corazón Juguetón ("Playful Heart") Swedish (Cartoon): Lekfulla Apan ("Playful Monkey") Swedish (Comic): Tjatterapan ("Chatter Monkey") Category:Care Bear Cousins Category:Males Category:Characters